Garu's Moments
by CherryTreeVampire
Summary: The gang are at Garu's place for a movie night, when a Pucca finds a cd named "Garu's moments". T for language and just in case. One shot.


Random story I wrote when I was bored. Listen to the song before reading please!

Song: Lovestruck by Blood On the Dance Floor

Pucca Pov

We were at Garu's house for a movie night, like every other Saturday. It was a nice tradition that we did, also, Garu makes great popcorn. But this time, Gary had to go out for more supplies. So I, Ching and Abyo were rummaging through his movies.

"Great Ninja 1987? Where did he get this old thing?" Abyo held a cassette tape up in amazement. "Ooo the Diary of an Assassin. Sounds good." Ching awed. I ket digging in the box until I saw something. "Hey, what's this?" I asked. I picked up a CD case with "Garu's moments" written in neat handwriting.

"Lets play it." Abyo said, grabbing the case. "Abyo, we shouldn't. It's his private movie." "You made it sound like there's porn on this." Abyo chuckled as he opened the it. I rolled my eyes as I watched him put the cd in the player. "And besides, you know you want see what his life was like before he moved here, what was it now? Two years ago?" I nodded. "He moved here when he was seventeen." I said with a smile.

"So that's sixteens years of his life we weren't apart of nor know of. Aren't you guys just a little bit curious of what his life was like when he lived, where ever the hell he lived?" I looked at Ching who shrugged. "If you want. But he'll probably be here before we get to the good stuff." Abyo completely ignored her and pressed play.

We sat down on his couch as the scene opened up to a baby in a blue blanket. "Awww." I exclaimed. He was so cute. But then, another baby in a blue blanket was put in the incubator next to him. "Here's baby Garu, and here's his twin brother Hikaru." A male voice said, most likely the guy holding the camera.

The scene changes to toddler trying to catch a cat's tail. "Haha. Garu chan, what are you doing?" A female voice asked in an amused tone. He looked up and giggled. "Kwitty." "Garu! Your first word!" I giggled. Baby Garu was so cute!

Then the scene changed to Garu being around six or seven. He was in a dojo, sword fighting a dummy. "Take that meanie!" Abyo laughed. "He was defender of the good at an early age."

For some odd reason, the movie stopped and went fuzzy. I gazed over to Abyo and Ching who were as confused as I was. Then it cleared. It was Garu, older Hikaru and some other people. They looked about fifteen or sixteen. They were on a stage with Garu and Hikaru at the microphones.

"I'm not going to sing it." Garu said in the video. "Oh c'mon dude! It's going to be fun!" Hikaru whined. "I sound ridiculous when I sing!" "No you don't! C'mon, I'll sing the first verse and the bridges, okay?" Garu had his arms crossed as he stared at his pleading brother. After awhile he gave up. "Okay, fine. But only once." "Yeah! Thanks dude!" Hikaru patted him on the back. "I'm going to hate you after this." "I'm fine with it." Garu rolled his eyes and shyly took the mic.

A beat started and the song began.

Hikaru:

You are my everything

You taught me how to sing

You took a chance on me

Opened my heart to see

You have the golden key

That simply sets me free

You are my only hope

The one I need the most

You are my light in dark

The ever-shining spark

You are my other half

You always make me laugh

You are my dearest friend

Forever until the end

We're simply meant to be

For it is clear to see

Garu:

(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)

Both:

I'm so in love with you

I'm lovestruck

And all the things you do

It's a lovestruck

I know you'll get me through

In the lovestruck

Hikaru:

I was living in hell

Until you casted your spell

Both:

I'm so in love with you

I'm lovestruck

And all the things you do

It's a lovestruck

I know you'll get me through

In the lovestruck

Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck

Garu:

I can't see myself without you

Now that I've had a taste

Every time I close my eyes

I feel your lips, I see your face

I'm taking back every hateful thing

I ever said about love

I realize I need it

And baby, you're the one

I only smile when I'm with you

I spend all day missing you

I'm lovestruck, in your head

Every thought, every breath

You've turned this boy

Into a man

I promise I'll love you like no one can

Here we are, hand-in-hand

My dream came true

Now I'm your man

(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)

Both:

I'm so in love with you

I'm lovestruck

And all the things you do

It's a lovestruck

I know you'll get me through

In the lovestruck

Hikaru:

I was living in hell

Until you casted your spell

Both:

I'm so in love with you

I'm lovestruck

And all the things you do

It's a lovestruck

I know you'll get me through

In the lovestruck

Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck

Garu:

I want to scream into this world

That you are my one only girl

I was a fool and jaded too

Before I fell in love with you

So in love with you, So in love with you

I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling in love

Lovestruck

I'm so in love with you

I'm lovestruck

And all the things you do

It's a lovestruck

I know you'll get me through

In the lovestruck

I was living in hell

Until you casted your spell

I'm so in love with you

I'm lovestruck

And all the things you do

It's a lovestruck

I know you'll get me through

In the lovestruck

Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck

Cupid caught me when I let down my guard

Who know it was so great? Who know I'd fall this hard?

We can run away, and never look back

Forget about our past, The future's what we have...

The song ended and it left me, Ching and Abyo in aw. "He..he.." Abyo, for once, was a lost of words. The video ended just in time when Garu walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn. "What movie did you guys pick?" He asked, mouth full of popcorn. "Oh, umm the Diary of an Assassin?" Abyo stuttered.

"Okay. Start it up!" We thought we were saved until Abyo, the klutz that he is, dropped the cd. It didn't brake, like we had secretly hoped, but it landed face up, showing the name "Garu's moments". Garu picked it up. We thought he would kill us or be mad at us or something bad. But no. He smirked and glanced up at me. "So how did you like my singing?"

Done! Hope you liked this one shot song fic :D

Song: Lovestruck

By: Blood On The Dance Floor


End file.
